How Could Hell Be Any Worse?
by Gio34
Summary: The World of Remnant has been invaded by zombies! Team RWBY has to now find a way to escape from a zombie-infested Beacon Academy and find a passage to safety.
1. We're Only Gonna Die

Team RWBY was in Professor Port's class, bored out of their skulls as always. Ruby was struggling to stay awake and to keep her heavy head from slamming on the desk. She looked to the clock and saw there was only 1 minute left until the bell rings. She immediately perked up and her head was no longer heavy. She then caught the last of Professor Port's rambling.

"Early man walked away as modern man took control. Their minds were not the same, to conquer was his goal. So he built his great empire then he slaughtered his own kind. Then he died a confused man, killed himself with his own mind." The bell then rung and all the students got their supplies together and exited the classroom.

Team RWBY then continued going through the day, unaware of the dangers they are soon going to face.

* * *

It was cool and quiet night. Team RWBY was in their dorm winding down after a hard day of work. Blake was, as always, reading, Yang was watching an action movie on her tablet, Ruby was studying and Weiss was painting her nails.

"Hey Weiss do you have the notes from today's Grimm Studies class?" Ruby asked. Weiss then got up, went to her bag and retrieved the notes and gave them to Ruby. Weiss was then going to sit back down on her bed but there was what appeared to be a knock on the door. That was followed by a low groan.

"Who the hell is that?" Weiss asked.

"Someone very rude and inconsiderate." Blake responded.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go see who it is." Ruby told Weiss. Weiss then opened the door and let out a small gasp of surprise and jumped back a bit. At the door there was a boy wearing the Beacon Uniform but it was bloodstained. The boy himself had blood coming from his mouth and around of his mouth. His eyes also had no life in them.

"Uh Can I help you?" Weiss asked impatiently. The zombie responded with a groan. Weiss then turned to look at her teammates with a 'what should I do look?'. Her teammates just shrugged.

Weiss then turned back to the boy but the boy then lunged at her. Weiss then shrieked as she struggled to keep the zombie from biting her. Her teammates instead of helping her just simply looked on in amusement.

"Whoa Weiss, looks like this guy really has the hots for you." Yang teased.

"Stop making jokes and HELP ME!" Weiss yelled. Weiss then fell and the boy fell on top of her and Weiss continued to struggle. That zombie was trying its damndest to bite her. Yang decided to intervene. She jumped down from her bed, grabbed the boy and threw him off her, throwing him all the way back to the hall. Weiss then got up and smoothed the wrinkles on her combat skirt.

"About time you guys helped me." Weiss said angrily.

"Are you okay Weiss?" Ruby said while chuckling. Weiss just gave her an angry look. The boy then stood up.

"What's with this guy?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, he looks sick." Weiss said.

The boy-zombie then started shambling towards them, though they were busy talking so they didn't notice.

"Maybe he's a zombie or something." Ruby said.

"Nah there's no way." Yang dismissed.

The boy then in a low guttural voice said, "Brains…"

"I don't think that proves anything, this could be a sick joke or something." Weiss said. The zombie then was back in the room and was getting closer to the trio but they were too busy bickering to notice. Blake then chopped off the zombie's head with Gambol Shroud

"Whoa! Blake we didn't even figure out if he was a zombie." Yang said.

Blake then turned around to face them and pointed to the window, "Look outside." Blake said.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby went to the window to look outside but were unprepared for the horror and carnage that was outside.

There were half eaten corpses on the ground. There were corpses being eaten. There were students still alive being eaten, struggling to get free. There were students fighting against the undead. Some were trying in vain to save their fellow classmates from the zombies. The trio watched in horror as the students kept falling one by one and were being re-animated. The saw one guy fighting against zombies with a sword, chopping off heads, he then started running but tripped and fell. He screamed, "No no no no NO-AAAHH" as the zombies closed in on him and began to eat him alive.

"Holy shit, zombies are real…" Ruby muttered. They pried themselves away from the window. They still couldn't believe what they just saw. Ruby sat on the floor, shocked. Weiss sat down on her bed and Yang stayed standing up and shaking her head trying her hardest to convince herself this was just a bad dream.

"No…this can't be happening…is this how it all ends?" Weiss said softly. She then put her head on her hands and started sobbing. Blake sat on her bed and just looked at the floor sadly.

"I always knew zombies were real, but I never wanted to actually see any." Yang said.

"So this is how we're going to die." Weiss said grimly.

"No!" Ruby said, grabbing her teammates' attention.

"We're not going to die this way, we have to get out of here, we have to escape."

"But Ruby did you see all those zombies outside? There is no way we can get out of here!" Weiss said worriedly.

"We'll never know until we try. We can't just stay here and wait to die."

"Ruby right, we have to try to escape." Blake said while standing up.

"I guess it is better than doing nothing." Weiss said while also standing up.

"Okay then, here's the plan." Weiss, Blake, and Yang said simultaneously. The three girls then gave each other angry looks.

"No we're doing my plan!" Weiss said angrily.

"No we're doing my plan." Yang said to Weiss.

"Ugh, you guys are morons." Ruby said exasperated.

"Ruby's right, you guys are morons, we're doing my plan" Blake said. Ruby then gave an angry sigh and sat down on Weiss' bed.

"Okay look, I'm the smartest so we should do my plan since it's obviously going to be better than you two's plans." Weiss said putting her hands on her hip.

"Look princess, I've seen every zombie movie ever made! I'm basically an expert on zombies." Yang said smugly.

"If you're such an expert then how did you not realize that boy was a zombie? If it weren't for me intervening, you two would have been eaten. So we should follow my plan." Blake said.

"Oh please, I could have handled that zombie, in fact I could probably kill more zombies than you two combined." Weiss said.

"Pssh, I'm the best fighter in this team, I could probably kill all the zombies myself!" Yang proclaimed.

Blake scoffed and said, "Don't be silly, I'm the better fighter."

The three girls kept arguing while Ruby looked on. She then grimly said,

"We're only gonna die from our own arrogance."

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to the third story of my Big Three. Delirium of Disorder and I Don't Want To Be Here Anymore are the other two. I've wanted to do this idea for a while, so I'm actually now doing it. The chapters are going to be pretty short, so that I can update a little faster. I'm going to try my best to update every day. This story takes place between Volume 1 and 2. Thanks to everyone who read this! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Latch Key Kids

Blake, Weiss and Yang were still arguing over who was the best fighter among them. Ruby was still watching them argue. Finally she had enough.

"SHUT UP!" Ruby yelled at her teammates, causing them to be quiet and to look at her.

"Look at us; if we start fighting amongst ourselves then we won't stand a chance outside. We have to work together!" Ruby implored.

"You're right Ruby, we have to work together." Yang said.

"Agreed" Blake and Weiss said.

"We have to meet up with team JNPR first and then discuss an escape plan." Ruby said standing up.

"Good idea let's go" Yang said.

"Wait we have to make sure the coast is clear." Weiss said.

"Right" Ruby said, she then walked to the door opened it slightly and peek outside.

"Are there any Zombies out there?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked at Yang and said, "Don't say that!"

Yang confused said, "What?"

"That!" Ruby said.

"What?" Yang said still confused.

"The zed-word. Don't say it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's ridiculous." Ruby responded.

Yang gave her a 'really?' look and said, "Fine…are there any though?"

"No, the hallway is clear." Ruby said opening the door fully. They then walked to JNPR's door and Ruby knocked on the door.

"Who's there? Are you a zombie?" Nora asked behind the door.

"Uh…no." Ruby responded.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Nora asked.

"If I was a zombie I wouldn't be taking to you, instead I would probably be trying to break down this door." Ruby responded.

"Good point." Nora said. The door then opened and team RWBY walked in.

They saw Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren sitting on their beds and saw that they looked scared as well.

Jaune then stood up and said, "Did you guys see what's happening outside?"

"Of course we saw what was happening idiot." Weiss snapped.

"I just can't believe that this is happening." Ren said. Nora sat down and put her head on his shoulder.

"Look guys we have to get out of here." Blake said to JNPR.

"Are you insane? Look at all those zombies outside!" Jaune said.

"Don't use the zed-word!" Ruby said annoyed.

"But you said zombie a minute ago." Yang told Ruby.

"Oh yeah…never mind then." Ruby said meekly.

"Anyways…we have to try to escape." Weiss said.

"I agree but with all those zombies outside, escaping will be difficult." Pyrrha said.

"Look we're all very skilled fighters, we took down a Nevermore and a Death Stalker and God knows how many Beowolves, boarbatusks, and Ursa, I'm sure we can handle zombies." Weiss said.

They all considered what Weiss said. They then all came to have the same idea.

"Let's do it." Jaune said, no longer scared. Instead he appeared determined, so did the rest of JNPR.

"Okay well then what's the plan?" Ren said.

Ruby grabbed her scroll and then pulled up a map of Beacon.

"Okay, we're all the way here in the far left corner of Beacon. And the airfield is on the other side of Beacon. It is about 4 miles away from here. So we're going to have to fight 4 miles of zombies. Considering that I found the route that should be the less dangerous to traverse. From here we'll go to the science department, then we'll go the library, from there we'll go underground through the sewers."

"Wait there are sewers here underneath Beacon?" Blake asked.

"Yes there is, I found it when I was trying to run from Goodwitch." Yang said.

"We'll go in the sewers and come up here in the girls' locker room." Ruby continued.

Jaune started blushing and said, "Wait the _girls' _locker room? We can't go in there!" Janue said.

"Jaune, you're not going to see any naked girls or anything, so don't be a baby. Besides I thought every boy wanted to go into the girls' locker room." Weiss said. Jaune didn't say anything instead he just blushed deeper.

"From the locker room, we'll go into the training area. From there we'll go behind this building. This is when things will get difficult. We're going to have to pass through the front courtyard. I'm sure there will be a large amount of zombies there. We have to go through here to get to the airfield. We'll then take an airship which Blake will pilot and we'll head to my hometown. It's a small town that's all the way up in the mountains so we'll probably be safe there." Ruby having finished detailing her plan, put away her scroll.

"Are we good?" Ruby asked them all.

"It's probably the best chance we have to escape." Pyrrha said. The rest of them agreed.

"Great now grab your weapons, all the ammo and dust you'll need. We'll meet back here in 5 minutes." Ruby said.

* * *

5 minutes passed and team RWBY and JNPR met back in JNPR's room.

"I just thought of something." Pyrrha said.

"Those zombies are our classmates and we're going to have to kill them."

The rest of them then realized this and looked a bit sad.

"We have no choice, we have to, to survive." Weiss said.

"Look just don't think about it that way, think of it as doing them a favor, they won't have to be zombies anymore and be free from that fate." Blake said. This seemed to put everyone at ease.

They then exited the room, but there was a zombie headed towards them which Blake shot in the head.

"I hope you guys are ready to fight!" Yang said preparing her gauntlets.

* * *

**A/N: the story is now underway. I hope you guys like it so far, please leave a review if you can! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Part III

There were many zombies in their dorm building. Luckily it wasn't too hard to fight the zombies. The halls were narrow and they're able to see the zombies coming from a distance, which provided them enough space to be able to shoot them in their heads. Fortunately, they were all good shots so they were able to shoot them in the head easily. There was one close call which was when Ruby turned a corner and there was zombie right there behind the corner waiting for a victim. Luckily Ruby reacted quickly, she shoved the zombie away and then sliced off it's head.

There were another dozen zombies waiting for them on the lower floor, nothing team RWBY and JNPR couldn't handle. After finishing the last zombie they exited the building.

All eight of them shivered. It was cold, unusually cold. They were all unnerved at the atmosphere outside. It eerie, moans of zombies could be heard as well as the cries of their victims. The ordinarily black night was instead glowing orange.

_Why is the sky orange? It can't be…is it coming from Vale?_ Ruby thought grimly.

* * *

There were a few zombies outside, most of the zombies in that area were killed by RWBY and JNPR.

"Okay let's head to the science department." Ruby said. They then started headed towards the science building. The few zombies there noticed them and headed towards the group. However they received a nasty shock. Some zombies began to sprint towards them, which shocked and scared them all.

"Aw that it BULLSHIT! They can run?" Yang yelled angrily as she shot one of the sprinting zombies in the head. The group began to run to the building as they shot the zombies and chopped the heads off the ones that got very close to them.

They managed to get to the science building safely.

"I can't believe they can run, how is that fair?" Jaune protested.

"Who ever said life was fair?" Blake responded to Jaune's whining.

"Can somebody get the lights?" Ren asked. Weiss turned on the lights. The building was empty.

"Finally a break from killing zombies." Yang said.

"Don't let your guard down, they can still be zombies inside here." Ruby warned.

"Let's just get to the other exit." Blake said. The group then proceeded to move forward. As they walked through the building they looked around. They never been alone in the science building, they never seen it so empty. Nora would look in the classrooms.

"Nora why are you looking in the classrooms?" Ren asked.

"I don't know I just want to see how they look empty." Nora responded.

The exit they were looking for was in the equipment room. Not only was there beakers and other science equipment, but they were also animals there that were supposed to used for dissecting.

As they were passing through the large room, Yang was looking at all the animal bodies and other gross stuff. She then saw a jar filled with green liquid that had a brain inside. She picked it up to get a look.

"Brain…" a low voice said.

"Yeah it's a cool looking brain." Yang commented. She then looked to the where the voice came from but shrieked when she saw it was a zombie that was only inches from here. She dropped the jar causing to break. All those noises caught the attention of the other 7.

Yang punched and shot the zombie in the face, sending it flying away.

"YANG, Are you okay?!" Ruby yelled worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine…BEHIND YOU!" Yang yelled pointed to behind Ruby.

Ruby turned around and sure enough there was another zombie there, only inches away from her. Luckily Ren shot in the head, saving Ruby. There were a few more zombies in the room and the teams killed them all. They all let out a sigh of relief when they reached the exit. Ruby looked out and then let out a noise of disbelief.

"Ah God, they're everywhere." Ruby said.

"Aw crap, there's so many of them." Weiss said frustrated.

Suddenly the huge crowd of zombies started moving away from the building.

"Where the hell are they going?" Jaune said.

"Who cares as long as we don't have to deal with them." Weiss said. Gunfire could be heard in the distance, which was the reason why the zombies were leaving the area. The group exited the building and ran to the library.

The library was empty and as usual quiet, but the quiet was different, unnerving and tense. They started walking through the library, when Blake remembered about a book she had been meaning to check out. She split away from the group to grab it quickly.

The group didn't notice that Blake had left until they heard a scream in the distance. They then realized it was Blake and so they ran to where they heard her yell.

When they reached Blake, Ruby said, "Are you okay Blake?!" They then all gasped when they saw Blake had been bitten.

* * *

**A/N: This story is actually kind of hard to write. I'll keep doing my best though. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Faith In God

All 7 of the group ran to Blake's location and gasped when they saw Blake had been bitten and was bleeding a lot from the bite.

"Blake…no…" Ruby said, soft and sadly, she fell to her knees and started to tear up.

"Hm? Oh this? No there was a snake here and it attacked me and bit me." WBY went to look at the bite and upon further inspection, it appeared as a snake bite.

They all let out a sigh of relief. "Jesus…I was so worried." Yang said putting her hand on her heart.

"I need to find the first aid kit." Blake said.

"Oh I have it right here." Pyrrha announced. Pyrrha then helped Blake clean and dress her wound.

"Are you good to go Blake?" Ruby asked concerned. Blake nodded. They then continued walking through the library. They were walking past the stairs, when a groan was heard. The group turned around and then saw a zombie jump from the second floor and Jaune screamed as it was coming down on him. Fortunately for Jaune, Blake shot it in the head mid-air.

"Well Goddamn Annie Oakley…" Yang said to Blake, complementing her. The body still fell on Jaune, causing him to collapse. Pyrrha removed the zombie off him and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks girls." Jaune said to Blake and Pyrrha as he dusted himself off. Luckily there were no other zombies inside the library, which gave the group a break from killing.

They exited the library and were once again outside.

"Okay guys, I hope you don't mind the smell." Ruby said as she removed a sewer lid and placed it next to the entrance to the sewer.

"Is there really no other way?" Weiss asked, hesitant about entering the sewer.

"Not if you want to fight thousands of zombies." Yang said to Weiss.

"Come on it'll be fun! How often do you get to go down into the sewer?!" Nora asked excitedly.

Weiss rolled her eyes instead of answering Nora's question.

"Okay So are we ready to go into the sewer?" Ruby asked the group. They all nodded though all of them except Nora were less then pleased to be going into a sewer. Ruby went down the ladder first, then Weiss.

When Ruby and Weiss landed on the ground, Ruby realized something.

"Aw, hell! We don't have any flashlights!" Ruby said frustrated. The duo were currently in the dark, unable to see anything.

"I'll handle it." Weiss said. She took out Myrtenaster and switched to yellow dust. She activated it causing her rapier to glow a bright yellow, illuminating the sewer; they were able to see for a ways away.

The rest of the group came down into the sewer.

"Ah God the smell, its unbearable!" Blake said covering her nose.

"Oh yeah Blake is a Faunus, she has a better sense of smell than us." Ren said.

Yang handed Blake her scarf and Blake then wrapped it around her nose. It helped dilute the smell.

"Okay let's get going" Ruby said. The group then started walking again. After a few minutes of walking Weiss let out a frustrated grunt, she had stepped in sludge.

As she attempted to wipe her boots clean, she muttered, "I can't believe we are walking in a damn sewer, God damn it all."

Ruby went to turn a corner but then she quickly stopped and returned back. She then palmed her forehead and slid her head down her face.

"Ah Son of a…" Ruby said exasperated.

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"Zombies. Lots." Ruby responded. They were all shocked.

"Now what?" Yang asked.

"Hey don't you think it's weird that the zombies have yet to notice this light, and haven't come over to investigate?" Blake wondered.

Ruby looked to her left and let a shriek as they was a zombie, Yang quickly shot in the head. Ruby was so surprised that she fell in the dirty water. She quickly got out and climbed back on to the walkway, while spitting out whatever crap got into her mouth.

"OH MY GOD, IT TASTES WAY WORSE THEN IT SMELLS!" Ruby yelled, she started gagging and retching.

The rest of the zombies heard the noise and ran over to the group to attack them.

"Aw man! Here we go, get ready to fight!" Yang said, preparing her gauntlets. The rest of the group readied their weapons, while Ruby finished gagging, she also readied Crescent Rose. They then fought the horde.

* * *

After a few minutes they finished off the horde, it was a bit more difficult than they anticipated but they got the job done.

"Why the hell were there so many zombies down here?" Yang asked while panting from fighting those zombies.

"Okay we got them all, let's keep going" Ruby said. The group then continued walking forward.

After a while Ruby spoke, "Okay we're here, the locker room is up this ladder."

"How do you know we're here?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"I studied and memorized the map of the sewer while we were preparing to escape." Ruby responded

"You memorized the map in 5 minutes?" Weiss asked disbelieving.

"I have a great memory." Ruby said.

"All right." Weiss said while shrugging.

"Look can we get out of here already?!" Jaune asked, fed up about being in the sewer.

Ruby was the first to go up the ladder. She then opened the sewer lid and climbed out of the sewer.

* * *

**A/N: And that was this chapter, I hope you liked it! Sorry about the fake out with Blake. Don't worry about the main characters; nothing bad is going to happen to them…yet. One person asked in the reviews if there were immunes in this story, as of yet, there's not going to be any immunes, but I might change my mind later on. Also some people have asked if there's going to be any pairings in this story, there will be but it won't be until later on in the story, it won't be anytime soon. Sorry people. Thanks to everyone who's read this chapter! **


	5. Fuck Armageddon, This Is Hell

Ruby climbed out of the sewer and was in the girl's locker room, the showers to be precise.

_Never realized how big this room is._ Ruby thought

The rest of the group them came out and after the last person got out of the sewer, Ren closed the sewer entrance, so no zombies would come out.

"Thank God we're finally out of the sewer." Weiss said relieved. Weiss then sniffed the air but then she recoiled and her face had a disgusted look.

"Ugh why does it still smell bad? RUBY! YOU SMELL!" Weiss said to Ruby, while covering her nose with her sleeve. The rest of the group also had disgusted look. Ruby brought up her sleeve to her nose and took a whiff, she then recoiled.

"Blech, well get used to it, because I'm not changing clothes." Ruby said. Weiss then sighed but didn't argue anymore.

"We should take a break." Pyrrha proposed. "Sounds good." Ruby said.

The group then walked out of the showers. Jaune had dirty dreams about being inside the girls' showers but it was filled with naked girls, not empty.

Ruby detached Crescent Rose from her back pad and set it down in the utility closet as she passed by it. Weiss, Blake and Yang did the same with their weapons. The group took a few minutes to stretch and then sat down on some benches in the locker room.

"I'm gonna go take a look outside." Ruby announced. She then walked out to the training area. She then came back, her eyes wide. She then sat back down on a bench.

"Ruby? What is it?" Yang asked concerned.

"They're everywhere. There so many of them." Ruby said grimly. The rest of the group let out shocked gasps.

"I don't understand why there are so many of them." Ruby said putting her head in her hands.

"Well now what?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore. They were coming towards here so I'm sure they'll bust in at any moment." Ruby said despairingly.

The rest of the group all had looks of hopelessness.

"The crowd's not too big; I think some of us could sneak out here and head to safety." Ruby suggested.

"How can we do that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked at all of them with a sad look on her face, "Some of us are going to have to stay here, and distract the zombies." The group was all shocked. They all contemplated what she said.

"There's no way we can do that!" Jaune pretested.

"What else can we do? The only other options are; stay here and take on the hoard, and probably get overwhelmed in the process. Or we can try to escape and probably get killed by the horde." Yang said to the group.

The group didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I think we should try this plan." Ren said. The rest of the group then looked questioningly at him.

"That way some of us will be guaranteed to live." Ren continued.

"But how do we decide who goes?" Blake asked.

"I think JNPR should go" Ruby said.

"WHAT!?" No way we're leaving you guys behind!" Nora protested.

"I agree with Nora, you guys should go, we'll be the distraction." Pyrrha said to team RWBY.

"No! We can't let you guys do that!" Yang protested.

"I think it would be better for us to remain behind. We have a better chance at surviving against the horde." Weiss said to JNPR.

"But what if you guys die?" Nora asked worriedly.

"Then so be it. But I promise you guys, we won't die." Ruby responded.

JNPR looked at each other worriedly.

"Look, we have better teamwork and more skill than you guys, and well…you guys have Jaune, so…" Blake said.

"Hey! Ah they're right." Jaune conceded. "They're better than us, I'd think they have a better shot at surviving." Jaune continued.

"I think we should stay and fight with you guys! We all die together." Nora said determinedly.

"NO! you guys have to live, I can't let any of you die!" Ruby said to JNPR.

"We'll stay behind, you guys run for it. That's final." Yang said.

JNPR all conceded.

"I promise, we'll live." Ruby said determinedly.

Ruby then looked out the window again. "Okay guys you have to leave now!" Ruby said too JNPR. JNPR nodded and ran to the back exit. Jaune turned around to face RWBY and he said, "You guys better keep your promise!"

Ruby smiled and said, "You bet! Good luck guys!" she said waving to them. JNPR was then gone.

Ruby turned to her teammates and said, "Okay guys the horde is closing in on this location, let's get out weapons!" Team RWBY then went to the closet they but their weapons but saw it was closed. Ruby then tried to open it.

"What the-? It's locked!" Ruby said, she then kicked the door.

"We don't have time to waste trying to open this door. Follow me!" Weiss said. She then ran to the teacher's office in the locker room.

"What's in-?" Yang started saying. Weiss retrieved a box from underneath the desk. The rest of the team looked in the box. Inside the box there was four M1911 pistols and four combat knives.

"Why are these here?" Yang asked grabbing a pistol and knife.

"Emergencies." Weiss responded.

"We're so screwed." Blake commented.

"All that matters is we buy time for JNPR." Ruby said grabbing a pistol and a knife. The team grabbed as much ammo as they could carry and ran to the training area.

"Yang take the right windows! Blake take the left! Weiss take the windows in the locker rooms! I'll take the front!" Ruby commanded. The rest of the nodded and ran to their locations.

"Wow look at all the lumber we have in here." Yang said.

"Use those to cover up the windows when they get broken!" Ruby said to her teammates.

The horde unleashed a massive roar into the night as they closed in on team RWBY. The roar frightened team RWBY.

(A/N: listen to this first!: /watch?v=AaT8JjzMhG4)

"What the hell was that?" Weiss asked.

"Sounds like the song that plays at the start of a zombie round." Ruby responded

A window broke on Blake's said, a gunshot was then heard.

"OH I FORGOT; use the knife as much as you can, conserve as much ammo as possible!" Ruby yelled to her teammates.

Ruby then looked forward as the main entrance was being broken down. A part of the door broke off and Ruby ran to the door and saw a head poke out the whole, she then stabbed the zombie in the head. Many more windows were heard being broke, more gunshots were heard, and squishes were heard, coming from the stabs that were being delivered to the zombies.

After a few minutes, the zombies stopped coming.

"What happened? Did we kill them all?" Weiss asked.

"No I think they're re-grouping." Blake said in response, still tense.

Then there was another loud roar from the horde, once again scaring team RWBY. During their short break, the team used all the wooden planks they had at their disposal to block the broken windows. The zombies continued their assault, this time with more numbers.

Team RWBY began to pick off zombies as they approached the windows and doors. What was strange was, the zombies appeared to be stronger, it took more shots and stabs to kill the zombies.

After the killed the attacking zombies, the horde stopped coming. Then another round of zombies came. After they were all killed, there was another break. Then another round of zombies. This cycle continued many more times. Team RWBY began to hate the break in between rounds, the anticipation was killing them, the stress of preparing for another attack was building up, and the air was heavy and but cold.

Team RWBY began to get overwhelmed by the zombies. It got to the point where they couldn't kill them fast enough and the zombies were coming through the windows. They also broke down the front door. They began to panic at the numbers of the zombies.

"My God! There's so many of them!" Weiss yelled while shooting zombies.

"Just keep killing!" Ruby yelled at Weiss while sawing through a zombie's neck.

Many zombies have also gotten through Blake's and Yang's windows, and they were struggling to kill all the zombies.

While backing up against the zombies, Weiss tripped over a chest that was in the locker room.

_How did we not notice this chest earlier?_ Weiss thought while getting back up. She then continued killing zombies.

Finally they finished killing that horde of zombies.

"That was way to close!" Yang said, relieved they managed to survive that long. The rest of the team took a relieved breath. Weiss then went to the chest and tried to open it out of curiosity. It was locked so she shot the lock off. She opened the chest and then took a shocked gasp.

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE!" Weiss yelled to her teammates. The rest of the team ran over to Weiss.

"What is it- whoa!" Ruby said in awe as she looked in the chest. The chest contained assault rifles, grenades and loads of magazines.

"This will definitely help…" Blake said picking up an M16. Yang and Weiss also picked up a M16, while Ruby chose the AK-47. The team then took all the magazines and grenades and put them in their ammo carriers.

Then another zombie assault started, but this one was different, it was more aggressive, there were faster, they were stronger and there were everywhere.

The zombies quickly got through their defenses, thanks to their new weapons however, they were able to mow down many zombies.

However, the zombies' numbers began to overwhelm team RWBY.

"COVER ME, I'M RELOADING!" Yang yelled as she tossed the empty mag and grabbed a new one. Blake then turned around and began firing at the zombies that came from Yang's side but she had to turn back around to deal with the zombies coming from her side. Yang didn't have enough time to finish reloading so she started beating zombies with the butt of her rifle. Fortunately she was able to finish reloading while beating zombies. She then continued firing on the zombies.

Ruby was also being overwhelmed so she grabbed a grenade and threw it at zombies, "FRAG OUT!" she yelled as she threw it. The explosion was big but it didn't kill enough zombies. Luckily it provided enough time for Ruby to reload.

In the night all that was heard was gunfire and explosions.

Despite their best efforts, team RWBY was getting pushed back from their locations. They were being corralled to the center of the training area.

"This isn't good!" Ruby yelled while shooting zombies.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Weiss yelled back at her while reloading.

"We should have made pipe bombs!" Ruby yelled.

"I doubt they would work like in the game." Blake said to Ruby.

"Does anyone have any ideas!?" Ruby yelled desperately.

"One! But you guys better cover your heads!" Yang yelled. She grabbed a grenade, unpinned it and threw it to the roof of the gym. It exploded an caused the roof to collapse.

"WATCH YOUR HEADS!" Yang yelled as the roof came down.

"SWEET LORD!" Weiss yelled,

"GOOD GOD!" Ruby yelled.

The roof came all the way down, crushing hundreds of zombies.

The rubble then started moving and Weiss came out of the rubble, pushing the rubble of her head. Ruby, Yang and Blake also came out of the rubble. Miraculously they weren't harmed.

"That was such a reckless and foolish plan, you brute!" Weiss yelled to Yang.

"Well it worked didn't it. Is everyone okay?" Yang asked her teammates. They all nodded.

"Okay this is our chance, let's get out of here!" Ruby said to her teammates. They first went to the closet their weapons were locked in, the door was broken, so they were able to retrieved their weapons. They then ran out of the destroyed training area. They were still zombies outside but thanks to their weapons, team RWBY was able to handle them easily.

"Were did you think JNPR headed to?" Blake asked.

"If they stuck to the plan, they ran to that building." Ruby said, pointing to the building in front of them.

"Then let's go!" Yang said. Team RWBY, having come out of the fight victorious, headed to the building in nearest them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for being gone for so long! made this chapter longer then normal because of that. Special thanks to demonic1556 for proofreading and helping me edit this chapter! Thanks to everyone who read this!**


	6. Pity

Team RWBY fought their way through the remaining zombies and made it to the nearby building. Ruby opened the door and team RWBY went inside. Then all of them, except Ruby, fell on all fours. They were all tired from the insane fight they just survived and from running and killing even more zombies on the way to the building. They were all breathing heavily and trying to catch their breaths.

Thanks to her incredible stamina, Ruby wasn't as tired, but she was still tired.

A few minutes later Blake, Weiss and Yang got up from the floor and were no longer breathing as heavy. They then started to walk forward, desperately hoping that there are no zombies inside the building.

They walked slowly because they were tired. They were currently walking in a hallway. Then a groan was heard and team RWBY looked forward and saw a lone zombie. Blake quickly shot the zombie in the head, without any trouble.

They were about to pass a classroom when a shot came out from the room and hit the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Is that you guys?" Jaune asked.

"Yes it's us." Ruby responded. RWBY then walked in the classroom and saw that JNPR was inside. JNPR had looks of happiness and relief.

"Oh thank the lord you guys are okay!" Pyrrha said.

"Didn't doubt for a second that you guys weren't gonna make it." Jaune said.

"Man you guys are really bad ass, if you're able to take on that huge hoard and win." Nora said.

RWBY smiled at them.

"I'm glad you guys are okay too!" Ruby said relieved.

"Did you guys have any trouble getting here?" Weiss asked.

JNPR shaked their heads and Ren said, "There was only a few zombies. We got here quickly. We heard all the noise from your guys' fight though. What was that collapsing noise?"

"Oh I collapsed the roof so that we can escape." Yang replied.

"Heh-heh crazy Yang." Nora said shaking her head.

"Yes she's crazy. So can we get out of this God-forsaken school? The next part of the plan is to head to their airfield right?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"You guys just got here; don't you want to take a break?" Jaune asked surprised.

"I'll take a break when we get out of here." Weiss responded.

"She's right, it's better to get out of here as quick as possible. If we wait anymore we might miss the opportunity to escape from here." Ruby said.

JNPR all nodded and got up from their seats, grabbed their weapons and Jaune said, "Well, let's get out of here then."

All 8 of them then walked out of the classroom and headed outside.

"Okay like I said, we have to pass through the courtyard, which last time I checked, was filled to the brim with zombies." Ruby said.

"Do you think they're still there? I mean all those zombies that attacked us, they had to come from somewhere. There can't be as many." Blake said.

"Well I sure hope there aren't as many." Pyrrha said.

They walked out of the building and team RWBY took a deep sigh, they were tired of fighting zombies, and they ran to the courtyard.

* * *

They arrived at the courtyard and like Blake predicted, thankfully, there weren't so many zombies. There was still a bunch of zombies though.

_I still don't get why the hell there so many zombies! I mean, this is a school for training huntsmen. Humanity's best. They supposed to be the next great defenders of the world. If they can handle monsters, then they should be able to handle zombies! Can the defenders of humanity not fight zombies? How…disillusioning. _Weiss thought grimly.

Ruby signaled at the other 7 to take cover behind a large piece of rubble.

"Why are we taking cover? We should be killing all those zombies right now!" Yang said brashly.

"Look, I really don't want to fight anymore zombies. We should find a way to distract the zombies, so that they can go away and we can get past the horde." Ruby said.

"I agree, I don't want to fight anymore zombies." Weiss agreed.

"Yeah you're right. So how do we do this?" Yang asked.

All 8 of them thought for a few minutes.

"Isn't there a huge spotlight all the way over in the east?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hey yeah! We turn that on and the light will get the zombies' attention. It should cause them to go over to investigate and let us able to get to the airfield with much problem." Ruby said excited.

"Okay so how are we going to get there?" Ren asked.

"How about 4 of us go to and turn on the light?" Jaune suggested.

"I do like that idea. We should do that." Pyrrha agreed.

"Okay so how do we decide who goes?" Yang asked.

"I think JNPR should go." Weiss said. "We risked our lives last time. It's their turn." She continued.

"No, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha and… Weiss, you guys go and turn on the light." Ruby said.

"What why us? Why me? " Weiss asked outraged.

"You guys fight quieter than us, you'll attract little attention." Ruby said.

"B-But…" Weiss started.

"Look the sooner you stop complaining, the sooner you start turning on the light, the faster we'll get out of here." Yang said.

Weiss groaned, and said, "Fine, let's do it."

"Okay then, good luck guys." Ruby said to the 4 going on the trip.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss then left to go turn on the light. They backtracked through the building and found their way to the light.

On the way to the light, they were zombies, luckily not that many. Also true to Ruby's idea, you couldn't hear them fight, it attract little attention from other zombies all over the school.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the 4 that went to find the light, found the light. Jaune then came up with the idea of taking it to the roof of the building they were in and turn it on there.

The 4 of them carried the light to the roof of the building.

"Okay they got the light and they are setting it up." Ruby was looking at group through the scope of her rifle.

"Wait how are they going to turn it on? Is it battery-powered or plug-in? Oh it looks like it's a plug-in. Hmm, they need an extension cord. Oh looks like Jaune found one. Alright they turned on the light." Ruby narrated.

The zombies in the courtyard noticed the light and went over to the building that the light was coming from.

"Oh thank God they were able to do it." Yang said relieved.

"Hopefully they can get out of there before the horde arrives." Ren said.

This worried Nora, Ruby and Yang.

Fortunately, the other 4 arrived five minutes later.

"Good job guys!" Ruby said to the four. The four were visibly tired.

"Yeah thanks a lot, you guys made our lives easier." Nora said.

"Let's just get to their airfield." Weiss said tired. The rest of them nodded and got out of cover and the 8 of them ran across the courtyard. They ran all the way to their airfield, excited that they were finally going to escape from the nightmare they were currently in.

Though they kind of felt bad leaving behind other survivors.

* * *

Ruby arrived first at the airfield, smiling, but then the scene of disaster that laid before her, crushed her sprits. She fell to her knees, in deep despair. The rest of the group arrived and let out gasps of horror.

All airships were destroyed and were burning.

"That's not fair…" Yang said in horror.

Jaune started laughing,

"Man we have bad luck." Jaune commented.

"Looks like were stuck here, in this _Schule der Untoten." _Weiss said grimly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I promise the next chapter won't take so long. thanks to everyone who read this!**


	7. In The Night

The 8 kept staring in disbelief at the wreckage before them. They were unable or unwilling to accept that they were unable to escape.

"So…we're fucked right?" Yang asked the group.

"Oh yeah…" Nora responded.

"Yep, looks like we're going to die, sooner than I would've liked, but what can we do?" Ruby asked rhetorically .

"Man we're taking this very well." Jaune commented.

Ruby then stood up and said, "Well, if we're going to die anyways, we should go back to Beacon and take out as many zombies we can. Maybe someone else will figure out a way to escape." Ruby proposed.

"Well, beats staying here and waiting to die." Weiss said in response. The rest of the group nodded and they all returned back to Beacon.

* * *

Upon returning, the group saw the hoard that was still at Beacon.

"Man all that hard work for nothing…" Yang muttered.

"I know, we even crawled through a damn sewer." Weiss agreed.

"So should we start killing?" Blake asked.

"Yeah let's do- wait do you hear that?" Ruby asked.

They all listened closely to the night and heard yells and gunshots.

"Sounds like some people are in trouble." Pyrrha said.

"Let's go help them." Ruby said

"Fine let's go." Weiss said, the rest of the group agreed and so the 8 of them avoided being seen by the zombies and went towards the commotion.

They went inside a building to make it through the other side of the school and to avoid being seen by zombies.

They were passing through a hallway when Ruby stopped them and said, "Wait…"

Then a door opened and a bloody Velvet appeared in the hallway.

"Oh thank God it's just Velvet." Jaune said relieved.

Velvet spotted the group and ran towards them with a panicked and frightened look on her face.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I found you guys!" Velvet said.

"Ditto. Are you okay?" Yang asked concerned.

Velvet shook her head and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"My team got overwhelmed, we tried escaping from where we were but only I was able to get away. I wanted to go back but I lost my weapon, I'm of no use." Velvet said.

The 8 got horrified looks on their face but Ruby's face quickly turned to one of determination.

"We'll help you save your teammates." Ruby said putting her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"R-Really?" Velvet asked with hope.

"Yes we will, right guys?" Ruby said turning to face the group.

The rest of the group wanted to protest and say no but they couldn't, not in front in Velvet. They really didn't want to die or take any more risks but they had a duty to help those in need.

They all nodded.

"W-Wow, thanks so much guys!" Velvet said relieved , "I wish I could go with you but since I don't have my weapon I can't fight." Velvet continued.

"Don't worry about it." Blake said.

The group prepared their weapons and Ruby asked, "Where were your teammates?"

"Near the science building." Velvet answered.

Ruby nodded and the group then headed out the door that lead to the science building.

"We'll be back." Ruby said to Velvet.

* * *

They went outside and as soon as they were outside Weiss said, "I can't believe we're doing this. Damn our good hearts!"

"We have to help those in need Weiss." Blake said. "It's what we signed up for."

"We signed up to fight monsters." Weiss argued.

"Zombies are monsters. And we signed up to defend humanity." Yang said.

"Yeah I know, I'm just very stressed right now." Weiss responded.

"Aren't we all…" Ren said.

The group then headed to towards the science building.

As they headed towards the building, they saw zombie bodies on the ground, as well as lots of blood on the ground.

They began to get unnerved.

It looked like Velvet's team took out a large amount of zombies.

They were some zombies around the building but they were quickly taken care of.

The group entered the building and looked through classrooms and closets to try and find Velvet's team.

They were all scared that zombies could pop out at any time, and it did happen once, luckily it got shot in the head quickly before it could attack anyone.

They reached one of the final classrooms, as they went towards it, they noticed the large amount of bloodstains on the floor. The bloodstains led to one of the rooms.

Ruby reached it first and opened the door, she then quickly let out a shocked gasp. She found the three missing teammates, they were all lying on the floor with their backs up against the wall. They were all covered in blood and seriously wounded.

Pyrrha checked all their pulses and turned to the concerned group and said, "They're alive…for now. We have to get them out of here now" Pyrrha said urgently.

Yang, Ren, and Nora grabbed a body, and carried them bridal style as the group went out of the building.

* * *

The rest of them protected the ones that were carrying the teammates, as they went back to the building Velvet was in.

They finally reached the building, they went inside, and found Velvet sitting in one of the classrooms. She instantly shot up when the group showed up. She let out a shocked gasp.

The three carrying bodies set them on the desks.

"Quick, is there a med-kit?" Yang asked concerned.

The group went to find one and luckily they found one behind the teacher's desk. They also found rolls of bandages.

Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Pyrrha went to work dressing and covering the team's wounds. While Jaune nearly passed out at the sight of so much blood.

The four finished and turned to Velvet and Blake said, "They should be fine." Blake then turned to Ruby and said, "We should go and try to find the School Nurse, or find a way to get these three to the nurse." Ruby nodded.

"Stay here Velvet and look after your teammates." Ruby said.

Velvet nodded and said, "Okay, thanks so much guys!" Velvet said happy and relieved.

"Don't thank us yet." Weiss said as the group prepared to go outside again.

"We'll be back as soon as we can Velvet!" Blake said to her. The group then went outside, to find more help.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes!**


	8. Damned to Be Free

The group was outside the building and Ruby said, "The nurse's office all the way over there." She pointed to the right.

"Let's Go!"

The group didn't want to waste any more energy fighting unnecessary battles, so they used stealth to make it to the nurse's office. There were many close calls to being discovered but they managed to avoid getting caught.

They made it to the school's main office, were the nurse's office was located. They entered the building and cautiously walked through the building, as to not be ambushed by any zombies.

As they were walking through the building, Pyrrha said, "I wonder where Professor Ozpin is?"

"He probably had a helicopter evacuate him already." Weiss responded bitterly.

"No, I don't think Ozpin would do something like that…" Yang said

"Then where is he, or the other teachers?" Blake asked.

"Who knows, we can't worry about that right now." Ruby said, ending the discussion.

The group then continued walking to the Nurse's office.

* * *

There were no zombies in the building, which was very suspicious to the group. They finally made it to the nurse and saw that she wasn't inside.

"Hmm…she either escaped, or most likely, got eaten or turned into a zombie." Yang stated. The group all gave her glares.

Ruby sighed and Blake said, "Well we're going to have to bring the four of them up here. With all these medicines, and first aid, we can help ensure their survival."

Ruby nodded and said, "You're right, problem is…" she pointed to the window, "There is an entire hoard of zombies outside that we're going to have to fight to get back to where the four are." Ruby finished saying.

The group all took a collective sigh.

"God…I'm so tired of fighting so much." Jaune whined.

"We have no choice, we have a duty to help those in need." Ren said.

"I know, but man I'm tired." Jaune responded.

"Well guys, get ready for the fight of your lives." Yang said preparing her gauntlets.

The rest of the group prepared their weapons, they looked through the building for extra dust and ammo, and luckily they did find more.

* * *

"CLEAR THE WAY TO THE BUILDING!" Ruby ordered as the group engaged the hoard.

The building Velvet and her team were in was around 2,000 feet from them. So they had to fight 2,000 feet worth of zombies, and those 2,000 feet were packed to the brim.

"Looks like every zombie in the school showed up for this fight!" Yang yelled while blasting the head off a zombie.

"Uh guys… I don't want to be a downer but I'm pretty sure there's too many of them!" Pyrrha said concerned to the group.

Ruby had realized this. She knew they were going to get overwhelmed.

Despite this, the group kept fighting valiantly. They were killing dozens, hundreds of zombies, trying their damndest to get to the building.

Unfortunately, because there were so many zombies, they couldn't make any progress. They were cornered and were defending themselves as best as they could.

"We need help!" Yang said with a tone of fear.

"Obviously!" Weiss responded.

"No…we need a miracle!" Ruby said.

The hoard was increasing in numbers, while the group was getting tired. They were swinging their weapons, stabbing zombies, beheading zombies, shooting zombies, there were explosions everywhere, yet the zombies kept coming.

For over an hour the group was fighting zombies.

The hoard was starting to closing in on them.

At that moment, a miracle occurred… the group had gotten some backup.

Team CRDL arrived to help team RWBY and JNPR in their hour of need.

Cardin suddenly appeared in front of Yang, saving her from a zombie that was about to bite her.

The rest of the team arrived and began killing zombies.

"Wow what timing! Thank God, you guys arrived." Ruby said to Cardin.

"Saw you guys needed help…we're here to help." Cardin said to Ruby.

The 12 of them took on the hoard. The pressure was relieved slightly.

However Ruby realized that all they were doing was delaying the inevitable. Even with the help of team CRDL, there were still a massive amount of zombies and eventually they will be overwhelmed and killed.

The entire group realized this.

"This isn't going to end well…" Yang said ominously.

Cardin noticed something, there was an opening in the hoard, an opening that could lead to escape. But some people would have to remain behind in order for the others to escape.

"Guys, there's an opening in the hoard on the right, you guys can escape from here!" Cardin announced.

The group saw the opening.

"But we're going to stay behind and distract the zombies so that you guys can escape!" Cardin said.

"WHAT NO!" Ruby yelled.

"We can't let you guys sacrifice yourselves!" Jaune said.

"There's no other way." Cardin said sadly.

"B-But…But" Ruby tried protesting.

"Listen, all we've done here is cause trouble, bully others, we haven't done anything worthy of being huntsmen, we don't deserve to be called huntsmen. Let us do this, so that we can finally do something good." Cardin said to the group.

The group protested his decision but then Ruby spoke up, "Fine."

"WHAT?! Ruby we can't-" Yang started saying.

"We have to help Velvet and her team. And I can't let any of you guys die." Ruby said.

The rest of the group decided to concede.

The 8 of them took the opportunity to escape through the weak spot. They rushed through, mowing down as many zombies as they could. But the hoard quickly closed the weak spot, cutting off team CRDL. Their fates were sealed.

Team CRDL faced the hoard with determination on their faces.

"Gentlemen…it's been an honor." Cardin said sincerely to his teammates.

"Likewise" Russel responded.

In a blaze of glory, team CRDL sacrificed themselves, so that Team RWBY and JNPR could get away.

* * *

The group made it to the building and entered the building. All of them except Ruby collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

After a few minutes of rest and holding a moment of silence for team CRDL, those on the floor got up and the group went to where Velvet and her team was.

They made it to the classroom and opened it but the group all let out shocked gasps.

The classroom was empty.

"What the hell? We told them not to leave…" Yang said.

"Maybe it turned out, they weren't as injured as they seemed?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Well they're gone, should we go looking for them?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. Let's just rest for a little longer." Ruby said.

Team JNPR sat down in chairs while team RWBY exited the classroom.

They went down to the basement to find some provisions but they noticed a bunker door.

Yang walked up to it and tried to open it but it was locked. Yang then knocked on the door.

Then a part of the door slid open and green eyes were seen.

"Who's there?" Goodwitch asked.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! I Hope you guys liked it! thanks for reading!**


	9. 2nd Generation

"Professor Goodwitch?" Weiss asked in surprise and shock.

"Oh it's you four!" Goodwitch said in surprise.

Goodwitch then opened the door and team RWBY saw inside the bunker.

The bunker was empty except for Ozpin standing in the room.

"Nice to see you that you four are still alive." Ozpin said.

"Have you two been down here the whole time?" Ruby asked shocked. Ozpin and Goodwitch walked out of the bunker and Ozpin responded, "Yes."

"Well the rest of us have been fighting for our lives, getting turned into zombies, getting eaten, getting torn apart, dying, you both have been down here the whole time?" Ruby asked incredulously.

Ozpin simply nodded.

The four of them felt disbelief, how could their leaders do this to them? But they also felt anger.

"All those people…you…TEAM CRDL GOT KILLED! THOUSANDS OF STUDENTS GOT KILLED! WHILE THE TWO OF YOU HAVE DOWN HERE!" Ruby yelled in complete rage and anger. She wanted to kill the both of them right there and then but restrained herself.

"Hey don't yell at us!" Goodwitch said warningly.

"It's quite alright Glynda. When the zombie invasion started, I messaged all the teachers to meet down here, so that we could come up with a plan and rally against the zombies." Ozpin explained.

"Okay I get that, but where's the rest of the professors?" Blake asked.

"That's what we were wondering too." Ozpin responded.

"If you both noticed no one was coming then why didn't you go up to the ground and help us out?" Yang asked angrily.

"Well…I wanted to see who would be able to get down here. I guess you could call it a messed up test but, I wanted to see what huntsmen-in-training would survive."

RWBY looked at him in disbelief.

Ruby was so angry that she grabbed Crescent Rose, unfolded it, decapitated Professor Ozpin, and then sliced Glynda Goodwitch in half.

Well that's what she fantasied anyways; in reality she was able to restrain herself.

"How could…" Weiss mumbled.

"Here's my reasoning; huntsmen are supposed to be able to defend humanity, against monsters or dangerous human or other things. If they are unable to defend themselves against zombies then how would they fare out in the real world? Besides I truly doubt I would be able to defeat every single zombie by myself." Ozpin explained.

Team RWBY took a minute to digest this explanation.

"Please, give us a moment." Ruby said. Ozpin nodded and RWBY headed up the stairs.

"Okay, what are we thinking here?" Ruby asked her team.

"I think Ozpin is an evil and messed up man." Yang responded.

"I don't think he's evil, but he is definitely messed up." Blake said.

"I agree, I mean how could someone so smart and experienced be so cruel, I mean, who in their right mind could come up with something like that?" Weiss asked, not expecting a response.

"Well…I can kind of see where he's coming from…" Ruby said meekly.

"WHAT?!" her three teammates yelled at her.

"How could you say something like that? How could you justify something like that?!" Weiss asked yelling.

"I'm not justifying anything! I'm just saying, I can understand why he did what he did." Ruby responded.

"Look, I know it's messed up but, it's a way to separate the capable and the incapable. If we're going to fight back against the zombies, we're going to need the best, how do you know if a person is good at fighting? If they've survived for this long and can take out hundreds of zombies as well. If they're dead or a zombie, then they were no use to humanity." Ruby clarified.

Blake, Weiss and Yang stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing…" Weiss said in denial.

They were all shocked at how…blunt she was.

"Look it's too late to save everyone, let's just focused on getting out of here, we've made it this far and we need both of their help to get out of here. With the 10 of us, we'll be unstoppable!" Ruby said excited.

Her teammates sighed, Yang scratched her head and said, "Well…we'll definitely need their help." The other two agreed.

They then walked back down the stairs and walked up to Ozpin and Goodwitch.

Ruby then asked, "Professor Ozpin, can you please help us escape from here?"

"Of course I will, but is it only you four?" Ozpin asked.

"No, JNPR is upstairs." Yang responded.

"Hmm, excellent. We'll have no real trouble escaping from here." Ozpin said smiling.

All four of RWBY felt relieved that they were finally going to escape from Beacon.

"But first we need to get some supplies. I'm sorry girls but you're going to have to go outside again." Ozpin said grimly.

"As long as we're getting out of here…no problem." Weiss said.

"Very well, I need you to go to my office and get the Zombie Kit. It has medical supplies and other stuff as well." Ozpin said.

The four nodded and walked back upstairs. They briefed JNPR on what had transpired downstairs. They then walked back outside to go back to the main office.

* * *

Luckily the horde had mostly dispersed, so they're only few stragglers on the way to the office.

They all hoped in vain that CRDL would appear but no luck.

They made it to the main building and we on the way to Ozpin's office when suddenly a blur came speeding at them, then knocked all 8 of them down like bowling pins.

"Ugh…what the hell was that?" Yang asked in pain.

"Was that…no…there's only one person in Beacon that fast, and if I'm not mistaken I saw green hair…" Pyrrha said.

"It's Oobleck." Blake said.

They were all shocked and horrified to find out that a teacher had fallen to the zombie virus.

"So that's what happened to the teachers…" Ren said grimly.

Oobleck came back and knocked them down again and sped off.

They all got up, Ruby had grown a smirk on her face.

"I've always wanted to know which one of us was faster…" Ruby said.

"Ruby what-?" Weiss started

"Go the office, I'll go after Oobleck!" Ruby ordered, she then sped off so fast she broke the sound barrier.

"Well…let's get going I guess…" Yang said unsurely.

The 7 of them made it to the Ozpin's office and grabbed the red box that said 'Zombie Kit' on it. They then ran out of the building.

On the way back to the building that Ozpin as in, Ruby joined the group again.

"Ruby! What happened with Oobleck?" Yang asked concerned.

"He's been incapacitated." Ruby responded.

The group then made it back to the building, ready to finally escape.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, i really do! Thanks for reading. Let's see if The group can escape this time.**


End file.
